pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Russo
Jennifer Eve Russo is Carla's best friend and a waiter in Vito's restuarant. Personality Jennifer is a very Optimistic and Sociable Person. She is a great a cooking and has a talent to do almost all Sports and appears to be very Athletic. Her Aspiration is to have her own Pizza Parlor. Like all the other girls,she only gets mad once,when she is mad, she was acting paranoid and very mad and flames are appearing in her head. She also had a dual-personalities,one who likes Pizza and the other is acting very fabulous. Her Second Personality makes her a hyper-ambitious prima donna and narcisstic making her friends and even boyfriend felt different about her. Relationships Phineas Flynn Jennifer's close friend. They met after they bumped each other and became friends after that. Jennifer always sends Phineas a pizza. Phineas treats Jennifer like a sister. In ("Valentines Day Rocks!") Jennifer helps Phineas decorate the stage for Phineas's band. Carla Bernsen Jennifer's Best Friend. Jennifer met her since both of them we're preschoolers and thus,they developed a friendly relationship making them BFF. They are special to each other and doesn't like to be separated,they wear their prized possession "The Friendship Necklace",to know that they are friends. Bonnie Wilson Jennifer's best friend. They first met in Vito's restuarant and Jennifer was very mad at Bonnie, she thinks Bonnie steals Carla away from her. But Jennifer was wrong so she apologized to Bonnie. The two became best friends. Jennifer always love to read Bonnie's books. 'Eiji Oyashi ' Jennifer's Boyfriend. Both of them met since childhood and they we're perfect for each other,they always fight and always cause havocs in the Internet. They we're reunited,when they we're teenagers,Jennifer developed a romantic interest on him and her bestfriends were smitten for them. Somehow,Eiji admits he was the one who has a crush on her and they became an official couple. 'Ernie Liotta ' Jennifer's Best friend. They usually met since childhood similar when she met Carla,they became closer and became bestfriends. They usually get together and their relationship is similar to Jeremy and Stacy. they sometimes argue after Jennifer critize Ernie's Book. Information *Favorite Food - Pizza *Favorite Color - Midnight Blue *Allergic to - Cabbage *Favorite Flower - Violet *Favorite Gem - Onyx Appearance Jennifer has a shoulder-length brown ponytail,sky blue eyes and has a Vuluptious Figure. She is tall and she is proud of her beauty. Her normal attire is consist of Pink T-Shirt,Black Skirt and Brown Boots,her new attire is consist of Black Jacket,Orange T-Shirt underneath it,Black skirt with blue stripes and black high heel boots. Her hairstyle is straight with bangs framing in her face. Attires Jennifer's Winter Attire is consists of a orange trenchcoat,brown shoes,orange scarf and brown mittens. Her New Year attire is consists of a red dress and brown boots. Background Information *She and her younger sister,Andrea have english names,while their other sisters have italians names. *She shown to be very strict if someone dropped her food. *Her new attire is shown to be very gothic. *When she cried,she always don't show her face to anyone and always bowing her head when she is crying. *Jennifer has shown to be interested in cute outfits since childhood. Gallery Jennifer and Eiji.JPG|Jennifer and Eiji Three Young Nerds.JPG|Young Jennifer,Ernie and Carla Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters from a foreign country